Traverse
by Licking Pennies
Summary: It's been 8 or 9 years... I forget... but Naota and Shiki OC have had a boring life after the great fiasco of Haruko's second return War Lives For Love. Now what do they do, huh? We'll see.
1. Traverse

My second FLCL fic. I'm glad I can be back. Now, be warned, this takes place after my first fic, which I deleted, so I shall tell you where we are. Either way, I love this concept, and I hope you guys will too, and tell me if you like it or not. Oh yea, I don't own FLCL, no matter how much I wish that I did. I do own my OCs though, and I'll stand by that, pretty solidly. Well, shall we get going, my duckies?

Traverse

"I hate you so much, Shiki…" called a draggy, depressed tone from across the table.

This was Naota Nandaba, and yes, he was now 22, and lived just across the way from the bakery now, which is beyond him how that happened. I'll explain something though. About a year or two after he met Haruko, a red-afro boy with orange double bangs appeared, and lived with him, and Haruko came back, along with the boy's mentor, Hini. Amarao, as usual, freaked about Atomsk being back, but also about Atomsk fighting Archanis, the force that took the strange boy. After Archanis and Atomsk took their fight to the stars it was all over, that quickly. Haruko also left that quickly, too, and Hini was forced away by her curse. A little after that, Shiki and Ninamori broke up, with their relationship in flames. Sadly enough she left too. Shiki was going to leave, too, but really didn't want to have the guilt of leaving Naota all alone. He gave him a home after all, plus, after all the misadventures, he felt like a brother. So for 7 or 8 years, they lived in Mabase, and went on with their humble livings.

The red head, Shiki called across to Naota "Yea, well… I'm all you got. Me and your dad. Speaking of which, we have to make a little bit of money."

"Your guitar tuned then…?" Naota's voice cracked a little, as he said this.

"You mean my… bat?" Shiki would tease him often about their guitars. He knew Naota knew this also. Shiki also had a very different feeling about the way today would go, after all.

"Shut up and go play… at least your job is fun…" Naota worked with his dad (Years have actually been kind to him) in the bakery, which is now a city monument, with how long it's been there, and how successful it is.

Shiki went out the door, with his guitar on his back in a hard case, and his amp clutched tightly in his arms. Naota shortly followed suit out the door, heading across the street to his father's place. He still got chewed out for 'being late'. Truth was, Kamon really wanted Naota to move back in, even though he was just across the street. It's always been said that your parents will miss you when you're gone. That's proof right there. Now we join Shiki, who got his spot he always takes, the place outside of the store that had opened up a while ago. They knew the previous owners let him use their outlets, so they let him. Generosity goes a long way, ya know.

He began to play, loudly but cleanly, in more of a virtuosic style, instead of a mad rocker. That's for later. People walked by, looked pale, and sickly, but in truth they were tired, and longed for their beds. They tossed him change, and some dollars, then bigger bills. These people knew him… and they loved listening to how he improved. He turned on the overdrive, and his distortion pedal, and began to blow them away even more with wild riffs and power chords. Life poured into the peoples faces the longer he played, and he began to make the guitar cry, as he wasn't caring about money at this moment. The cash flow was blasting, but he didn't care. All that mattered was pouring his soul out… where it could be heard. Then something unexpected happened. He gaped a bit, and his pace slowed even more, though the guitar cried with pouring emotion, as he saw Ninamori walk straight up to him. He finished his long, wailing song with a very quick cascade to a muffle end. Then he looked at her, feeling almost like a wounded and stabbed beast being eyed once more by the person who inflicted the wound.

"Eri…" is the first word Shiki ever got out, as his mind was pretty blank, and stumbling for words.

"Don't call me that. I came back to visit Naota, but I wind up finding you." She still sounded stern and cold.

"Naota and me are working… he's at the bakery." Shiki's voice was trailing off, fast…

She threw quite a wad into his guitar case, and just by looking at it, he could tell, it was MAJOR cash. Then she threw in two more. All three wads looked like they were all hundreds. He became confused as he turned, and looked into Ninamori's eyes. She didn't look near as angry as she let on. There was pity in her eyes. Not just that, though… regret lingered powerfully in her spirit. She gave a soft, yet sad smile and took a seat next to him, her beautiful womanly form, next to his rash, and simple frame. She sure did grow up. Her chest was quite big, and she had a nice tail, she was still pretty in the face, and she was of a lean body type, though proportioned very nicely. She really didn't care if dirty businessmen were staring up her skirt. She just wanted to sit near him again.

"I… we… I know we can't be together, so I want you to do something worthwhile with the money I gave you… alright?" she spoke softly and kindly, different from her regular tone.

"Yea… I understand, Eri… I missed you… especially when you left… I want you to take care of yourself, and find the right person for you, alright?" his voice flowed like cream, that cascaded into her sense of hearing, and gently rocked her.

She leaned against him as they sat up against the wall and he held her, reminiscently. They didn't care what other people were thinking. He didn't care that he was holding her right on the street. Nor did she care that now she had started to quietly cry in his arms. All Shiki could think was 'What happened to us… we were so happy…' Then she looked up at him, as he held her, and they locked in a long, loving kiss. He felt like the whole world could explode, and it wouldn't matter… just as long as they could hold that kiss. When they finally did break it, she began to tidy herself up, fixing her hair, and pulling down her skirt…

As she began to walk off, she turned, and called sincerely to him "I… I love you, Shiki… but it would never work out, I guess. Tell Naota I said hi, will ya?" and she took off before she could bust out crying again.

He immediately packed up, right after this, and began back home to put up his 'bat' and count up all this money. He really did miss Ninamori, and he noticed that once they began to talk, she didn't mind him calling her Eri. He wished he could've been with her again, but it would've blasted apart, like last time. He put his Jackson Randy Rhodes in the corner, and scooped the money out from under it as it sat in it's case fit for a king. He trotted across the street to go see Naota, and tell him everything. He walked in, looking at the nice breads they had made, the place smelling pretty nice and all, as he dug into his own pocket, and went to the counter, whistling a little. Naota spotted him and moved over to the counter to get him something. Yup, this is where he has a snack, you know.

Naota asked a little more upbeat than his regular tone "Hey, what can I get you?"

"I'd like… spicy bread and… three sweet buns." He slid the money across the counter to Naota, and gave a cool grin.

"Alright then… any news for me today, Shiki?" he came back with the freshly baked order because he always knew Shiki's order, and baked it ahead of time.

Shiki laughed a bit, and said excitedly "Naota, we're going to Tobaku-shi. You'll never believe what happened to me… oh yea, Eri said Hi."

Naota began to rub his chin, probing his brain "Eri… Eri… hmmm… Ninamori? She was here?"

Shiki grinned smugly "Yup, and she saw me, and we had an intimate talk, but also she gave us this huge, I mean HUGE, lump some of money! She said do something interesting, so we'll go to Tobaku-shi with it."

"Soon as I get off work, 'k?" Naota couldn't wait, road trip, baby!

End of Ch. 1

Yes, first chapter is supposed to be short, with me. Can't give away too much, now. I'm hoping this'll turn out how I like, and just as good as I hoped. I'm also hoping to get a lot of reviews, so I know that people are actually reading it. Anyway, this is my fic, and I'm stickin' to it. Licking Pennies, out.


	2. Get Your Stuff, 'Eh?

Well, time for chapter two of a fic I feel proud about already. I feel it's going through a phase of planning in my head all the time. Well, as you know, I don't own FLCL, and if I did, I'd be Naota! I don't own it though… so, let us all start on this pretty awesome fic adventure, shall we? Yes, I guess we certainly shall.

Traverse: Get your stuff, 'eh?

Well, after Naota got off of work, he stepped outside the bakery, and took a deep whiff of air, making up his mind to preferring the bakery air much more. Shiki met him right outside the door, with a big happy grin on his face. Naota exchanged the same grin when he remembered what was going on. So, their checklist, is a car, suitcases, their clothes, and maybe some other stuff they'll think of later… you get the drift, right? They clambered over to their place, then remembered right after they forgot… GET THE STUFF! They went into town into a nice department store for suitcases. They decided they didn't like any of them really, and went into a thrift shop. Heh, Shiki came out with a white-and-black checkered suitcase, trimmed in gold, while Naota had a flame suitcase.

"What the hell were you thinking, Shiki?" came a confused Naota.

"Oh? A flame suitcase is better than classic checker? Please." chuckled a skeptical Shiki.

"Alright let's get to finding a car, alright?" spoke Naota, as he began to drag Shiki to a good car dealership he had speculation about.

They got their, and the cars actually did look pretty nice. They had mostly sporty little cars and all. 'Course, Naota picked a classic that they were awesomely lucky to actually find there. They got a1953 Corvette, and yes, it was in GREAT condition. They bribed it from the owner, really, though. He was saving it for himself, and they snagged it from him, pretty much. Now, instead of walking around town, they were cruising around, looking pretty freakin' cool, really. They decided to give it a new, custom paintjob, which was a kind of mural of an ol' school samurai fight between a bunch of samurai with a kind of hip-hop/alternative feel to it. Overall, the car's a beast now. They decided they were gonna get new clothes. They went to various stores, and bought various clothes, to which I might be up to revealing later. Either way, all they had to do now was pack their clothes in their suitcases, and say goodbye to Kamon. Poor Kamon… he's going to be so lonely without Naota there.

Skipped ahead to the goodbyes, Naota gave his dad a hug as he enlighteningly declared "It's ok, pop. We'll be back to see you, and we'll be successful! Right, Shiki?"

Shiki was lounging near the window, watching two hot ladies in a cat-fight, and then popped back into reality "Hmm, ohh? Yea, yea… Kamon, here… take this…"

Shiki handed Kamon quite a large lump some of money. He knew it wouldn't ease the pain of not seeing his son and adopted 'brother' for a while, but it was the best he could really do. He wasn't really too big on goodbyes, really. Not usually anyway.

"Hot damn! That's alotta money! See you guys later!" exclaimed Kamon, as he thumbed through the nice stack.

Or maybe it does ease the pain, thought Shiki. Either way, they prepared to depart onward to their new adventure, where who knows what awaits them. Shiki and Naota jumped in the '53 'Vette, and prepared to go driving off into the sunset, until Shiki realized something. He had forgotten someone. He jumped out of the car and ran back downtown, praying that she was still here. He skidded in front of a bridal shop, and saw her, picking out a long flowing white dress, not really caring she was preparing for her wedding. He bumbled inside at her feet, slamming on his face, in normal idiocy. He looked up and got a nose bleed, 'cause it was just late in the same day she was here, and she was still wearing her skirt.

"Shiki, you perv! Quit staring, before I kick your teeth out!" she tried to pull her skirt down some, and actually prepared to stomp on him.

"Eri, no, please… just a sec…" he got up and dusted himself off, then really looked at where he was at.

He carefully asked, trying not to bust out in cuss words "Is this why we can't be together? Please say this isn't why…"

She gave a soft nod, and said quietly to him "I'm sorry, but I'm getting married, Shiki… I would've… well… I apologize."

He took a seat on the floor, trying to stop his head from spinning, 'til he came up with his quick answer "Well, take care. I'm leaving to Tobaku-shi, and I might not be back…"

He quickly got up, and was met outside by Naota in the car. "We have a car, dumb ass. I could've driven you."

Shiki was feeling kinda jealous of the man he didn't even know, as he grumbled "let's get the hell outta here… Hit the road, y'know?"

Naota just nodded, and began en route to Tobaku-shi. That's all they had to do to move on to a totally new experience. Then again, would moving really change anything? Would it mend your heart and soul? Maybe. There's certainly a chance of finding someone there for you…

Keep On Dreamin'.

End of Ch. 2


	3. Desert Shimmy

Well, I know the third installment of this is not really anticipated, but I'm gonna do it anyway. As you know, I don't own FLCL, or anything, and sorry 'bout the short 2nd chapter, but that's all the words needed for that explanation. Anyway, I do own my OCs, and all that type of thing, so yea. Let's go.

Desert Shimmy

"Ahh… who would've guessed an old car like this could be restored THIS well… kinda odd, huh Shiki?" Naota asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Shiki was busy enjoying the nice and luxurious AC, then he turned quickly, and sighed "Don't really matter. It was probably fate or something… to think of it, it is pretty weird…"

It's hard to believe in the midst of their conversation, that they didn't notice Amarao and Kitsurubami in a big black Cadillac. Comically, they didn't have any AC. Their car was bulletproof, bomb-resistant, it's tires were slash proof, and it was submergible… but it had no AC. Such a nice, yet unequipped car. Anyway, besides sweating ball inside a 'tank' of a car, they were actually on a mission. To find out what spurred this sudden move in these two prime individuals, and investigate further. Well, they were doing their job pretty well… except for the fact that they were fight each other ever twenty seconds or so…

"Damn it, you childish oaf, move your elbow, I don't want your generated heat near me now!" came the cry of Kitsurubami over the roar of the engine.

Then Amarao's voice flashed over the noise "What? I can't help it that I get hot easily! It all doesn't come out of my elbow, you know?"

She pushed him away, which made his head smash into the dashboard, as she grumbled "Uggghh, what a pig…"

Ahead in the road, even ahead of Naota and Shiki, what do we see in the road? Oddly enough, it's a jackalope. Yup, I said jackalope. It hopped along peacefully and happily, while still making sure not to be seen, to make sure the people that did see them were classified as insane nutcases. Yea… that happened a lot. Anyway, Naota saw it, and began to try and swerve so he wouldn't hit it, and their car fishtail 180 degrees, as the black Caddie behind them screeched to a halt, and the drivers and passengers of both cars had stunned and flabbergasted looks on their faces, face to face…

"Jackalope!" Naota yelped, as he twisted around and pointed at it, as it ran off.

"Least of our worries there, pal… Amarao is back… so… maybe we should… do something?" Shiki calmly incited.

"Huh? Amarao?" Naota directed his attention forward once more, and then gave a short but piercing scream.

Shiki gave a little chuckle, and then grabbed the wheel and stomped his foot down on Naota's foot which was on the peddle. "Let's play chicken!"

"Ow, hey, no! Get the hell off my foot!" Naota yelped as they rushed onwards towards Amarao.

Back inside the huge black Caddie, Amarao gave an insane smile, as he slammed down on the accelerator… which was also Kitsurubami's foot, seeing as she was driving. She didn't scream out in pain like Naota, 'cause instead she growled, and slammed Amarao's head once more. The game of chicken was on. It was Corvette vs. Cadillac, in the middle of a desert, which hardly made sense. Anyway, the engines snarled across the desert road, as the drivers themselves were screaming in amazingly comical fear, and the people manipulating the drivers were laughing loudly with delight. Well, knowing that it's me, I'm shivering with anticipation to know the outcome, but anyone else is probably shaking with feelings of nervousness. They charged towards each other, and the outcome was… Cadillac. Amazing huh?

Yea, after that Amarao got a good right hook to the jaw. "You lame-ass moron! We could've been killed!"

Amarao straightened his tie, and said in an airy, arrogant voice "Yes, I know… I don't know what came over me…"

Then Kitsurubami muttered "Yea, you never learn, either."

After much going through the desert, both our two friends, and our two secret spy people, who ain't too good at being secret, come on the desert town of Nurcropolai. It's right on the way to Tobaku-shi. Anyway, they really didn't try to quickly find a place to stay… does it really matter? They started off by messing around in all the different type of shops there were. Lord, were there a lot of them, too? There were curio shops, small groceries, and department stores, even shops for used organs… organs? Yea. Either way, there's a hell of a lot of stuff here. Just know that much will ya? What were Amarao and Kitsurubami doing? Well, let's just say that Amarao's kid side busted out once more, and at the wrong time too. He began to wig out in a store full of china, and yea… plates flew to the left, right, and they also smashed into people.

That landed them, in jail. Never fear though, because their organization busted them out like it was nothing in about an hour. Though they said this was the last time they'd do this for them, at all.

"We're finally out of trouble…" came the sigh from Kitsurubami.

Then she smacked him over the head and began to rant "What IS your deal? You always manage to screw us over one way or another! I wish you'd disappear!"

Amarao felt kind of crumby now, so instead of the false bravado acting grown up guy he usually portrays, now he's the totally deflated depressed grown up acting guy. For you know… words can hurt too. They actually got their car, and found a place to stay, not too far from where Naota and Shiki are staying, too. Why? Yes, they're still spying to see if they can eye anything strange and out of place. Right now nothing really… 'cept for the fact that their targets are looking right back at them. Yea, like I said, they're terrible spies. Yea, then once they looked away for a second, one of 'em was gone! Yes, that's right, gone. They assumed he just went to the bathroom. Then there was a knock on the door. Remember, when you assume it makes and ass outta you and me. I rather like NOT being an ass. When they refused to open the door, it splintered apart as Shiki burst into the room with his Jackson Randy Rhodes smacking Amarao right across the face, then when Kitsurubami picked up a lamp he just flinched at her, daring her to do something.

That's when a electric blue Gibson Flying V shattered through the window that Amarao and Kitsurubami were watching from. Following it, was its long-time reluctant wielder, Naota Nandaba. He landed with a look that showed he was rejuvenated and awakened from sadness. Amarao got up, amazing and began to shoot at Naota with the gun he always has with him. That gave Kitsurubami the distraction to flutter away from Shiki and grab that huge cannon thing. Wish I knew what it was called. Anyway, Naota batted bullets away like they were nothing, with that guitar of his, then he smacked Amarao in the leg, breaking him down to waist level, for the perfect homerun swing. Naota cocked it back, then the cannon bullet hit it, and he stumbled a little. Kitsurubami gave a chuckled, then was interrupted by the swing of Shiki's JRR, and she ducked the headshot , and blocked the rib shot with the cannon, and kicked Shiki in his stomach. He stumbled a little, and fell over a chair. She shot the cannon at him now, but got hit by Amarao as he flew across the room into her. As she stood, Shiki swung in an upward motion, catching her in the chin and knocking her out, ending this little charade. Both Amarao and Kitsurubami were unconscious, and the room was a mess.

"I feel bad about hitting a girl like that… 'specially since she doesn't look too much different from seven years ago." Came a sigh from Shiki.

"S'alright, let's get out of here, we can make it by tomorrow night!" Naota bellowed, and they scrambled outside, and climbed into the Corvette, and took off into the night… the adventure continues.

End of Ch. 3

This was just so Ghetto and so funny! Fun to write too. Can't wait 'til I write the next one. Anyway, I'll see you guys then, ok? Peace!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


End file.
